


La Vie En Rose

by Kamskicat (SpaceDanster)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute dates in Carls backyard, Established Relationship, M/M, Markus being a dum dum, Markus cant open wine bottles without making a scene, Maybe - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Theyre both in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, connor is in love, surprise proposals?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDanster/pseuds/Kamskicat
Summary: After finally getting a day off after the revolution, Markus decides to surprise Connor with a date unlike anything the other android have seen. Finally  he can show off his little project in Carl's backyard, and hopefully Connor would like it as much as he did himself. It calls for a celebration.If only he could get this wine bottle open.





	La Vie En Rose

"What are we doing here, Markus?" Connor spoke as they walked towards the entrance of Carl Manfred's house, smiling at the feeling of the android leader's hand in his.  
"Welcome home, Markus. Welcome home, Connor." The alarm system greeted as the two androids made their way inside, a bright smile on Markus's face as he moved to take his boyfriend's jacket.  
"Dad let me borrow the house tonight for our date." He spoke with a slight hum to his voice, depositing both their jackets by the door before facing him again.  
"I promised you one, didn't I?" Markus winked, weaving their fingers together again to lead the RK800 further into the house. 

"Is your father not home then?" Connor asked as he sat down on Carl's couch, eyebrows raised high in curiosity as he glanced around. He liked the Manfred estate. This was where the revolution had started, where Markus had learned so much about being alive, human. All of androidkind owed a lot to the old man, having treated the RK200 like a son, molding him into the leader he later would become.

"Oh, he's visiting Leo and his new girlfriend." Markus announced as his head peeked out of the kitchen, a fond look in his eyes from seeing Connor's relaxed position on the couch.

"Won't be anyone to disturb us." He then added with a wink, disappearing back into the kitchen before the RK800 realized the implications of Markus's words. Connor smiled to himself as he leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes to listen to the sounds from the kitchen. He sat up as he heard something that resembled the sound of a bottle popping, followed by a string of loud curses erupting from his boyfriend. Connor was on his feet in a manner of seconds, eyes wide as he skidded around the corner to enter the kitchen.

"Markus!" He called out in worry, brows furrowing as he spotted the RK200 covering up his left eye with his palm, as if to shield it from something. The laugh that slipped past Markus's lips only succeeding in making Connor even more worried, only to raise an eyebrow as a goofy grin spread across his boyfriend's face.

 

"What?"

“Connor, you're not supposed to be in here." Markus whined, putting down the bottle he had been holding onto, squinting at the disapproving look his boyfriend was giving him.  
"It was supposed to be a surprise." He added with a slight scoff, still covering his left eye with his hand.  
"The great leader of the android revolution getting killed by a bottle in his father's kitchen would certainly surprise me, yes." Connor said dryly, moving forward to remove Markus's hand from his face to inspect the damage. 

"Are you hurt?" He added in a softer tone, brushing a thumb across the RK200's cheekbone as his boyfriend yet had to open the damaged eye.  
"Aside from damaging my other optical unit in an attempt to impress my boyfriend, I'm fine." Markus informed with a small laugh, his chest filling with warmth at Connor's obvious concern for his safety. " I'm more worried about my reputation, actually." He added with a small grimace, only for Connor to roll his eyes at him.  
"I'm sure you will manage." The RK800 noted, hands sliding from his boyfriend's face to rest on his shoulders. He sent him a small smile, leaning in to steal a small kiss as Markus laughed.

"Mh, perhaps." Markus hummed into the kiss, bringing his arms around the other android, loving the feeling of having Connor in his arms. He wouldn't have given this up for anything in the world.

"What is the status of your self repair?" Connor asked, pulling slightly away to glance at the eye Markus still kept closed, most likely to speed up the repair sequence.  
"Just about done. It was just a small crack in the lens." Markus shrugged, opening his left eye only to flinch at the uneven feedback his optical units were sending back. 0.22 seconds later he had already fixed the problem, Connor's doe eyes staring back at him with a slight frown as he could finally see him clearly again. 

"Come on, there's something I wanted to show you." Markus then spoke up as he took a hold of the bottle with his right hand, dragging his boyfriend along with the other.  
Connor was about to object as he wanted to make sure Markus's optical unit really was fully repaired, only for his eyes to widen in shock as the RK200 led him into the backyard of Carl's house. Connor's hand slipped from his boyfriend's as he took a step forward to take in the sight. Stone steps set into the ground stretched outwards in the spacious lawn, leading up to a fountain set by a a series of what Connor could tell was shrubs of hibiscus. Not only was the fountain one of the most beautiful things the RK800 had seen in his short life, but the poles sticking up from the ground held up strings of light, illuminating the dark night in a way Connor could barely comprehend. 

"Markus..." He started, twirling in his step in an attempt to take in the view. It was unlike anything he had ever witnessed before. "It's beautiful."  
Markus smiled as he watched his boyfriend study the area, walking over to set down the bottle on a small table he had situated beside the fountain.  
"How come I have not seen this area before?" Connor noted with a look of confusion crossing his face. "We have visited your father several times, yet.." He trailed off, watching the fountain with newfound interest.

“Oh you have, it's just newly renovated." Markus smiled, a small laugh escaping him as he ran a hand through the water. "With dad's permission, Leo and I fixed it up. With minimum fighting I might add." He sent his boyfriend an amused look. Even though he was on nothing but good terms with his brother, that didn't mean they agreed on everything. Especially masonry.

"I was hoping you would like it." The RK200 spoke, his expression fond as he watched the pure look of fascination and adoration playing on Connor's face. "Come here."  
Markus beckoned for Connor to join him by the table, taking the bottle into his hands again as the other android seated himself on the chair he was offered.  
"Is that thirium?" Connor questioned as Markus poured the blue liquid into the two wine glasses, the RK200 looking awfully pleased with himself until Connor spoke up again.

"Did you get hurt only because you wanted to pour thirium from a fancy bottle?" Connor questioned with a frown, seemingly ignoring the gesture for the moment to comment on Markus's lack of self preservation.  
"Hey, it's not just a fancy bottle." Markus scoffed, a slight pout crossing his face as he seated himself by the table as well. "It's wine, thirium wine. An alcoholic beverage that we both can enjoy. I just didn't expect it to pop the way it did." He said as he put the glass to his lips, aware that the other android's eyes followed the flow of the liquid. 

"Not bad." He then noted with a smack of his lips as he put the glass back on the table, as if daring the other android to do the same. Yet again Connor rolled his eyes from his boyfriend's antics, a grin spreading across his face as he too brought the glass to his lips. He made sure to deactivate the dozen subroutines that fired up whenever he put something into his mouth, shifting his eyes as that thought he could savour for...later. He let the liquid pass his lips, taking the time to taste rather than analyze, as all sorts of information popping up on his interface really was less than...romantic.

"Where did you even acquire something like this?" Connor asked as he sat the glass down, tilting his head in that specific manner that always made Markus's inner machinations turn into metaphorical mush. He could barely believe how lucky he was to have Connor in his life.  
"Carl got his connections, I guess." Markus shrugged, picking up his glass again to clink it against the other's as Connor had moved to do the same.

"For us." The deviant leader hummed, their eyes locked as none of them wanted to break the gaze. This night was for them both. A celebration of their love for eachother. 

 

For the next hour or so they enjoyed their thirium wine, talking about anything they could possibly think of.  
That was, until Connor perked up by the sound of a speaker sparking to life, wide eyes going to Markus where he had seemingly used the pause in their conversation to add music to their night. His expression turned fond as he recognized the tune from an earlier date the two had gone on. The first one to be specific. It was an old song he could tell without searching it up, the crackling of the speaker and the quality of the woman's voice told him as much. Sure enough, a quick search told him exactly what he had expected

La Vie En Rose  
Édith Piaf  
1947

 

“May I have this dance?" Markus spoke as he moved to stand in front of the still seated android, a bright smile adoring his face as he reached for his boyfriend's hand.  
"Why of course." Connor replied with a laugh, taking a hold of the offered hand while getting to his feet. A startled laugh slipped from his lips as Markus spun him around in a small twirl, weaving their finger together as the artificial skin on their hands peeled back, leaving them connected by the white plastic beneath. They swayed in each other's embrace to the music, exchanging slow but deep kisses. 

"I love you, Connor Anderson." Markus spoke quietly in between kisses, the amount of emotion surging through their interfacing almost overwhelming the RK800. It might have, had Connor not have felt the exact same amount of undying adoration and love for him in return. 

"I love you as well, Markus Manfred." Connor hummed, smiling into the kiss as a laugh bubbled up between them. At this moment in time, everything was perfect. There was absolutely nothing Connor could think of that could possibly make this day any better. 

Just as the detective leaned in for another kiss, Markus pulled away, leaving Connor to stare at him in confusion. It took a moment for Connor's processors to catch up as his boyfriend had kneeled in front of him, not immediately connecting just what the gesture meant.  
"Holy shit." Connor whispered as Markus pulled out a small box from the inner pocket of his jacket, the matt box resting in the RK200's palm in a way that made his artificial breath catch in his throat. This was really happening.

"I know we can't technically can't get married yet, but I'm working on getting that through congress..." Markus started, a slight edge of static to his voice as he spoke. Nervousness, Connor identified it as a moment later. RA9, Markus. Even when proposing he could be absolutely adorable.  
"I, uh." He paused, shifting his eyes for a moment, only to look back at the RK800 with newfound determination. "I love you, Connor. Meeting you is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and that includes deviancy. I never felt so alive as the first time I got to kiss you, to call you mine." Markus opened the box to reveal a pair of blue shimmering rings, white gold laced with a thin line of the same light that shone through the messy hair hanging over Connor's forehead. 

"Forever for androids is a long time, but there is no one I would rather spend it with. I will love you for however long I live, and I'll be yours as long as you'll have me." He kept his eyes locked with the other android as he took a hold of his hand, picking the ring out of its box to hold it towards the love of his life.

"Connor Anderson, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Markus asked quietly, careful as if he was afraid Connor might refuse him. Instead, a wide grin spread across the detective's face which only spoke volumes more than any word ever could.  
"Yes, absolutely yes. I would love to become your husband, Mr. Manfred-Anderson." Connor laughed as Markus slipped the ring onto his finger, standing up to pull his fiance into a deep kiss. 

"I suppose we will become the first married android couple then." Connor then commented with a small laugh, nuzzling into the crook of Markus neck while he smiled.  
"You might have to fight Traycee and Mary for that title." Markus laughed, a loud sound filled with joy and love. Which only made Connor look back at him with adoration, a mischievous smile ghosting across his face.

"Hm, I wonder if one can bathe in the fountain." Connor stated as he pulled away from the RK200, sprinting off towards said decoration before Markus even had time to react. 

"Connor, no!!"

 

If this was how being married to Connor would be like...

He couldn't wait.


End file.
